Story of Succ
by Hosewifetitsdirtysecrets
Summary: 1965 John, Paul, George and Ringo all live in an alley in liverpool(would this count as an AU?). Stupid shit happens. ISIS attacks, Martha does a thing, Ringo wants succ, George wants his god damn cookies, Paul befriended a goldfish cracker and John is violated. THIS CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE. DONT READ IT IF YOU ARE A SMOL BEAN (nothin major :/). Alright that's it.


This story was written in a public chat room by three idiots on the Beatles Amino. I was one of them. The story continues when one of us starts it up again. (If nothing happens by next month I'll continue it on my own)

\--~ _fancy transition from authors note~ --_

"John, come help a bloke out and succ me nose." Ringo said, getting up from his spot in his favorite box, walking towards John. "No!!!" John yelled furious that the older man would even ask such a thing. "I will not s u c c " A look of rage appears on Ringo's face "YOU WILL SOOOC!" John huffed and turned away, he doesn't put out for anyone on the first date! "Paul will succ..." Paul spun around to face Ringo shocked, "Paul's good at succing." John winked at Paul, who simply rolled his eyes and started to succ Ringos nose. He succed harder and harder until Ringo started to scream "STOP PAUL!!" Paul jumped back. "Succ gently..." Ringo whimpered, rubbing his nose. Paul walked away, annoyed with Ringo's stupid preferences.

"Fuck you and your nose!" George yelled from a box directly across from Ringo's. "We're out of cookies and all you care about is your stupid nose!!" George cried out, tears of rage forming in his eyes.

"Fucker." John suddenly emerged from a dark corner, obviously wanking to the succ. "I was enjoying that." John zipped up his pants. George got up from the fetal position he was in and slammed Johns face into the cold, smooth concrete. "I need those cookies, John, you kinky motherfucker!" George tightened his grip on Johns hair "Not as kinky as you! That's right, I saw what you did to that goldfish cracker! Broke it in half you did!" George gasped and released John while shedding a tear...

Martha walks into the alley, "Bark." Martha turned on her heel and goes to the park.

"That goldfish was me only friend." Paul stared into the distance, sorrow in his eyes. "Imma go tend to Martha... Kay bye." Ringo looked angry once again. "THATS NOT THE RIGHT SOOC, PAUL, GET YO FEMININE ASS BACK HERE" Ringo stood up, causing a frightened Paul to quickly run out of the dank alley with Martha borking behind him (somehow). While Martha was running after Paul, she took a quick break to release feces all over the surrounding trees. "MARTHA YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Martha yelled at herself, as she looked at what she did to the trees. Martha looks back to the building she was across the street from. She gasps, and released a quick, fearful bork.

Meanwhile in the alleyway Ringo was weeping, as he never got his succ, George was having a mental breakdown over the cookies and John was laughing at his friends pain. John was still dicking around when they all heard a single, close range boom. "What the hell was that?!" Martha's bork somehow echoing through the rank area, sounding almost... ghostly. "Deez nuts" John snickered at the outdated meme like the asshole he was at the time. John began to jump in circles while repeatedly slapping his own ass in a mocking matter.

Ringo concluded he couldn't live with being blue balled by Paul and his mediocre half succ, he needed to release all the tension. "FUCK IT." Ringo yelled as he grabbed John and did the unthinkable. He made him succ his nose, "DONT EVER DEEZ NUTS AGAIN, YOU BITCH!" Ringo continued violating John's basic human rights as George goes to investigate the sound. When George arrived at what he thought had created the boom, he felt a small tap on his forehead... several times.

He looked up and saw...

Martha's shit painted on a tree to create letters. George gagged. It read "get out while you still cn."

 _'They forgot the a...'_

George thought. Without thinking he smeared shit on his hand and fixed it. Then he realized what he was doing and puked all over the tree.

He still wasn't sure what made that boom sound.

He continued to vomit still looking around. He peeked his head around the corner and found something.

George gasps.

He started to cry.

There still wasn't any cookies. Also a building bLOWN UP BY NONE OTHER THAN THE TERRORIST ORGANIZATION ISIS, ONCE AGAIN COMMITTING CRIME!!!! But he didn't really care about that.

In a fit of sadness induced rage he grabbed an innocent civilian and suplex's them. He died instantly at the hands of a slightly irritated George.

"George?!" Paul yelled from behind. George, recognized the voice instantly and snapped his neck to see a disheveled, scared Paul holding a severed dogs limb. George runs over to the scared man, ignoring all the explosions behind him (caused by ISIS of course) "George! T-They killed Martha!" He yelled between sobs "Those fuckers took her..." Paul clutched to Martha's leg tighter, almost willing it to grow back into a living, breathing dog again. Just as Paul looked up to meet the eyes of George, a scream is heard from the alley.

Paul and George run back to the alley to see John struggling to get away from Ringo, apparently the nose succ escalated to flute rape. "lol you're gay" John tried to laugh his way out of this traumatic situation, but it was to no avail, as Ringo continued ruthlessly flute-raping the poor man beneath him. He will definitely be having nightmares about this.

John eventually stopped and just screamed "RAAAAAPE!!!" While violently thrashing around.

"SHHHH! You wouldn't want anybody hearing now, would we?" Ringo, not noticing the two remaining Beatles watching on in terror, quickly silenced the man and continued the horrific act on the poor Beatle. Johns tears flowed freely, the pain the flute causes is unbearable, and he had no choice but to suffer until Ringo was done abusing him. Ringo removed the flute and stuffed a finger in his ass to take its place. John screamed out in pain, trying desperately to escape. It was no use, all attempts at running were met with slaps to the ass and being dragged further away from freedom. Ringo then removed his finger and for a split second, John thought it was over. Oh god, how wrong he was to think that.

Rather than receiving mercy from the older man, he was met with traditional rape as Ringo forced his way into John once more, and immediately thrusting into him. Hard. The drummer was surprisingly fast with his thrusts, almost inhuman. Ringo flipped john around so he was lying on his back. He wanted John to watch himself be violated. Ringo grabbed John's wrists with one hand to keep him still and his other to cover his mouth as he scarred the poor Beatle.

"Now sooc Johnny boy!" John began to cry loudly while succing Ringo's nose again. Ringo yelled, "Quit your whining, your ruining the whole succ."

Ringo removed his nose from the rhythm guitarists mouth and pushed his chest down, he was arching his body violently in an attempt to make him stop. Finally given the freedom to speak John yelled as loud as he could. "RAPE!!! RAPE!!!! RAPE!!!!" Ringo grabbed John's nose and bit it. John cried more. Ringo continued pounding John into oblivion when he yelled "FUCKKKK" Ringo came into John, making the Guitarist beneath him shiver at the horrible feeling of another mans jizz inside of him.

Ringo stayed inside of him, but released his grip on his hands. Instead grabbing his waist, and slowly starting to thrust again (making John move with him) "Come on, John... more lemonade... I'm quite thirsty for it today." John started laughing his shredded ass off and gathered up the strength to punch Ringo through all his insanely loud laughing... and sobbing. He's just been traumatized by a close friend after all.

"Why???? I still had no good succ today and you punch me in the face. Guess I'll suck me self."

"Gross!" John exclaimed, while cleaning all the blood and cum off of his lower half with George's toothbrush. "I mean my nose John..." John started giggling at Ringo's weird fetish, seemingly forgiving Ringo instantly after the rape. "What the fuck dude..." John whispered watching Ringo attempt to succ. Ringo began to cry. Every second a new tear. "You're so mean to me..." Ringo whimpered. "MEAN TO YOU?! Are we just going to forget what you just did to me?!" John yelled at the top of his lungs, blood and semen still leaking from his abused asshole. Ringo stood up and his eyes glowed red. "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC!!!!!!!!!!" Ringo then pounced on John again, already up for round two.

To be continued.


End file.
